Dead Love
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: All Jay wanted was a spooky haunted house. Not for a ghost girl to catch the hots for Zane. Now both he and Zane are being held captive. In very different ways. He's held with chains, and Zane is under a love spell, and is the girlfriend of a royal dead girl. Just great.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short Halloween themed story I'm writing to help with my writer's block. I can't imagine this story to go on for longer than 10-15 chapters. Enjoy! I'd just like to thank you all for the support on my other stories. It means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

"Come on, Zane! It's a haunted house! Around _Halloween_!" Jay was practically having to shove Zane out the door. The white ninja was in the middle of developing a particularly delicious cake recipe for Cole's upcoming birthday.

"If you're that excited for this "haunted" house, I suppose I could interrupt my cooking. A fake haunted house won't phase me." Zane wasn't a fan of the supernatural, being as logical as he was.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it." Jay shrugged, and fetched Zane's shurikens for him.

Sure, he hadn't told Zane it wasn't a human-mad haunted house and they'd actually be heading into a legit haunted castle, but Jay had figured that was a minor detail. The first, and last, person to head into the haunted house hadn't come back. It was terrifying. Or as Jay saw it, a challenge.

Zane drove his cycle, Jay clinging on in the back seat. It was so cold next to the exhaust pipes, Jay thought he'd be frozen solid by the time they arrived. Zane seemed perfectly content, however, despite the chilly October air. With Jay's instructions, they rode deeper and deeper into the forest following a dirt road. When the rode ended, they trekked on foot. Well, if jumping through trees counted as travelling on foot. Finally, when Jay's feet felt like they were going to fall off, a manor made of moss-encrusted stone came into view. Butterflies erupted in Jay's stomach. Zane, on the contrary, seemed blissfully unaware of the danger Jay was catapulting him into.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Jay made fists at his sides.

"If you say so." Zane still had no faith in Jay's idea of a scare.

As the friends pulled open the door to the castle, Jay got a whiff of what smelled like decay and staleness. Zane seemed mildly impressed.

"Very realistic." Zane knelt down to fell some shrubbery growing from the cracks.

"Oh, there's something I forgot to mention..." Jay trailed off as a whisp of purple smoke rose from a throne sitting at the opposite end of the room. Zane ignored him, still inspecting the foliage. The smoke started to glow and enlarge, encasing the throne in a strange purple aura.

"Zane?" Jay said in a half-panicked whisper.

"Yes, what can I- Oh my!" Zane stood up, amused. "This is a big step from the quality I mostly see. It seems to be-"

"Don't you understand the danger we're in? This isn't a fake haunted house! We're in a manor! This is real!" Jay whisper-hissed.

"A real haunted house?" Zane gazed skeptically at his friend, and the throne. Just as he was about to criticize, a girl, wrapped in the same glow, rose from the throne and floated over to them.

Zane recognized what she was immediately. She was a lovaquis. Spirits who longed for love but never found it.

"Jay. On my count, run as fast as you possibly can." Zane said in a low voice, and the girl drew closer, inspecting the both of them closely.

"One..." She landed in front of Zane, her blue eyes staring strait into his. Zane didn't break the stare.

"Two..." Zane took a step back. The Lovaquis noticed the escape plan, and shot out her hand, which slammed the door shut behind them.

"Uh oh!" Jay gulped, and the girl used her magic to keep the frightened boys in their places.

"Who.. are you?" She asked, tilting her head at Zane.

"My name is Zane." He began, casting a glance at Jay, who seemed to be regretting asking Zane anything earlier that day.

"You are a robot, no?" She tapped on his arm.

"How did you...?" Zane stared, dumbfounded.

"I just knew." She shrugged. "So you don't die, yes?"

"I guess so." Zane folded his arms in front of him.

"Good, good. Humans die so fast." She sounded as if she blamed the lifespan on them. She seemed to cast Jay aside in favor of the immortal in front of her.

"Why do you ask?" Zane was genuinely curious.

"Well, the last one who came was too old. Didn't last." She, once again, sounded disappointed in all of mankind.

"How long was he here?" Zane looked around. The room seemed to have gotten brighter.

"Are you two love birds almost done?" Jay grumbled. Zane looked confused, while the Lovaquis danced happily in the air.

"Lovebirds! Yes! Such chemistry. I can feel it already." She grabbed Zane's head in her hand, and gazed dreamily into his eyes.

"Hey hey! I didn't mean it so literally!" Jay's stomach dropped as Zane looked, distressed, around the room, searching for escape routes.

Jay was slowly realizing what was happening. This ghost-girl had the hots for Zane, and it looks like she wasn't going to give him her phone number and set up a dinner date. She wanted to keep him here till the end of time. As her not-so-willing bot-friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl continued to stare off into her own world, stoking Zane's face with her hand. Her magic held Zane in place, and he was desperately trying to break free of the uncomfortable situation. Jay stared wide eyed as Her hand started glowing pink.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Jay attempted to hide his panic with interest, but she gave him a flat stare.

"Why would I tell you?" She blinked, and rested her glowing hand on Zane's forehead. Zane instantly stopped struggling, and relaxed. She took the magic purple glow off of him, and he stood calmly, his face blank.

"Good evening, my darling." Zane bowed and held out his hand. She smiled mischievously, and accepted his offer.

"Good evening." She giggled, and made a smug smirk at Jay, like she thought she was stealing his girlfriend or something.

Zane paused, carefully looking over Jay.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Just an- acquaintance of mine. Not a good one I'd add." She frowned. "Lock him up, will you?" She bat her eyes at Zane, who nodded.

"Very well." He walked off, presumably to find chains.

Jay looked, pleading, at the ghost. She obviously felt no remorse about what she was doing.

"So, does he have any talents? And don't lie. I can tell when you're lying." Her eyes seemed to tear into his mind, and he figured he wouldn't risk it.

"He likes cooking. He's also a fantastic sketcher. He tinkers sometimes." Jay listed.

"Good, good." She clapped her hands excitedly. "You don't lie."

Zane then returned, dark purple chains wrapped around his arms. As he walked closer, Jay noticed that his eyes were a dull navy instead of their usual icy blue. The ghost then allowed just enough movement for Zane to safely secure Jay. Once Zane was done, Jay had chains wrapped around his wrists, legs, and she was telling Zane to fetch a cloth to gag him.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Jay chuckled nervously.

"No." She answered honestly, and Zane swiftly returned once again.

"Please?" Jay whispered as Zane leveled the cloth around his head.

"No chance." Zane whispered back, and finished off the cloth.

"Can you put him in that spare closet while I change?" She cooed as she put a gentle hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Anything for you." Zane kissed her forehead, and Jay thought he would never hear Zane so sappy. He almost wanted to throw up.

She disappeared in a whisp of smoke, and Zane took Jay firmly by the hands and started to lead him down a hallway. Jay struggled to keep up, having to half shuffle, half hop to not be left behind. Jay didn't resist. He was bound and gagged, and Zane would have no issue cracking his head against the floor. He shuddered at the thought. When they reached a shut door, Zane took a key from a hook above the door.

He led Jay inside, and shoved him up against a wall. Jay instantly felt sick, and he felt a bruise on his head from the impact. His best friend was under a love spell, doesn't know who he is, and is locking him in a closet. Just great. Jay shut his eyes, and wanted to start the day over. Where he didn't go into a haunted house.

"Just to be safe." Zane grumbled, and opened his arm panel. He slid the key into an opening, and that was that. He walked out, locking the door behind him. Jay was left in almost complete darkness, saved by a small window near the top of the room. Jay allowed himself a weak cry for help until he had to stop because of his head pains. This sucked.

In the bedroom, the Lovaquis had just finished sprucing up her hair. Her first date with her robot boyfriend had to be perfect. She heard a polite knock at her door, and answered with a sweet "Come in!"

Zane stepped in the door, wearing a snowy white tuxedo and a blue tie. His hair was neat as always, and he had a blue flower pinned in his pocket. She sighed at the sight of how nice he looked in the suit. She was wearing a matching blue dress with her hair pulled up in a braid/bun do. He commented on her appearance, noting the design of her dress.

 _Wow. He's good._ She thought before shaking her thoughts. He allowed her to lead her to the kitchens, passing by the closet where Jay would be spending his evening. She also trashed any thought of her blue-clad prisoner.

"No one will ruin my date with the man of my dreams." She grumbled, and squeezed Zane's hand tighter. The night was young, and there was still so much to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. :) Oh, something I forgot to mention. This happens after season 4, but Zane has fake skin, so he looks normal. So, yeah.**

* * *

Jay felt himself growing hungry. It was at least 10:00, and it had been at least 12 hours since he had been locked up in that closet. His thirst was also was getting to him, and he felt slightly dizzy. His wrists were already sore from the heavy metal chains. He sighed, and hoped that whatever that ghost had done to Zane, he would be able to break free, or his friends would come and save him. He could only hope.

In her bedroom, the new couple had just finished their date. She lay sprawled out across her bed, her head in Zane's lap. He sat quietly, gazing off into nothing. He caught a view of himself in the mirror, and analyzed his appearance. He was vaguely tired, but he couldn't pinpoint why. His eyes were lazily blinking, and he felt overall drained. Like someone had sucked the energy right out of him.

"Hello? Zane!" She was shaking his arm. He snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry, dear. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." Zane apologized. He would never have meant to ignore her.

"Oh, it's no biggie." She giggled. "I was just wondering if you could take some of the leftover food you made down to the prisoner in the closet. Some water too. You can ungag him too. I guess I was just paranoid at the time." She twirled her hair, and Zane nodded.

Carefully, as not to disturb her, Zane slowly stood and arranged some leftover lasagna on a plate. He grabbed a fork as well as some water, and started down the hall. He suddenly felt nervous. It was only a prisoner, what did he care? Yet, he felt like the bad guy. Like the prisoner didn't deserve to be here. But he tried to shake the thought, countering it with he must have done something to be locked up. He shouldn't feel any remorse.

"Hello?" Zane said softly as he unlocked the door. He saw the prisoner jump from the sudden noise. He was visibly shaking from hunger and thirst. Being a robot, it was nice to have food and water, but he didn't need it like a human did. He had never felt what this man was feeling.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Zane knelt down, placed the food on the floor, and reached behind the prisoner's head. He instinctively flinched away, but relaxed, and let Zane take the gag off his mouth. He moved his jaw up and down, clearly sore.

"I brought some food." Zane backed away and sat in the corner across from Jay, who mustered out a thank you. He looked down at his bound hands and sighed.

"As long as you don't try to strangle me, I think I won't be scolded for letting you eat." Zane chuckled. Jay stared in disbelief. Was that a... joke?

"I won't." Jay croaked out, and held his wrists out. Zane unlocked them, and Jay gratefully stuffed his mouth. Zane looked away, running his fingers over the stone brick floor.

"What's your name?" Zane asked, and Jay couldn't help but feel the slightest bit hurt.

"It's Jay." He said in between mouthfuls.

"Jay." Zane repeated. He noticed that the question wasn't returned. He just chalked it off as ill manners.

"So, what's it like living here?" Jay tried to make conversation.

"It's... lonely." Zane admitted. "I mean, I have her, and she's really the only company I need, but she's told me that this palace was once bustling with people."

"I see." Jay nodded. At least the spell didn't totally brainwash him. He feels at least some human emotion.

"Have you been outside the palace?" Zane realized it was a stupid question as soon as he had asked it. Of course he had.

"Yeah. I live on this flying ship with a lot of my best friends." Jay realized it sounded crazy, but continued. "My off-and-on girlfriend also lives there too. But she likes the cake addict. There's a hot head, a hardcore gamer, and the... chef." Jay looked up straight into Zane's face. There was no recognition. Nothing.

"Interesting." Zane gathered the silverware. "I should probably be heading out." He locked Jay's wrists back together. And with that, Jay was left alone once again. He hung his head. This was not looking good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter already? *gasp* I had a lot of free time this afternoon. Enjoy!**

* * *

She grasped Zane's arm as she slept, but Zane was wide awake. It had been at least a week since he and Jay were captured, but, of course, Zane had no idea. It had been the same schedule every day. It was starting to get redundant. He loved her with all of his heart, but he still felt like something was wrong. When he finally drifted off into sleep, he was greeted by someone new in his dream.

"Finally! What have you been doing? You and Jay went in this haunted house and I was completely shut out!" The girl ranted. Her silvery hair whipped back and forth with her arm movements.

"Who are you?" Zane inspected her.

"I'm only your girlfriend!" She shook him, and he shoved her off. She looked like she was ready to shut him down and beat him.

"I'm sorry, I'm taken." Zane backed away a few steps.

"Zane. You're taken? You've been cheating?!" She slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Now that hurt. What do you mean cheating? I don't even know you." Zane rubbed the spot where she had hit him. The girl inspected him closely, her green eyes boring into him.

"Maybe you're not heartless." She sighed. "Who hexed you?"

"I do not follow." Zane shrugged.

"Let me start over. My name is Pixal. I live in your head." She tapped Zane on the forehead.

"Prove that you know me." Zane squinted.

"Fine. You're a robot, your favorite color is white, and you love to cook." She listed, counting on her fingers.

"Ok, maybe _you're_ not lying." Zane crossed his arms.

"Come here." Pixal said, waving her hand.

"I beg your pardon?" Zane took a step back.

"Come. Here. If you don't, I'll come get you." She summoned purple and silver ropes in her hands, and Zane sighed. She controlled this dreamscape. Great.

"Fine." Zane shuffled over, and expected her to slap him again. Instead, she tackled him. He wasn't ready, and she pinned him to the ground.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Pixal offered. Zane, still angry over being held to the ground, fought to get up. "Fine. Have it your way."

She took the ropes and bound him, leaving his chest exposed.

"Any last words, imposter Zane?" She tore open his chest panel.

"Please. Whatever you're about to do, don't do it." Zane pleaded.

"Not a chance." Pixal typed in a code, and Zane heaved a sigh and fell unconscious. She sat back and waited for the restart to finish. 5 minutes passed. Then 10. Then, slowly, Zane opened his eyes.

"Pixal? Is that you?" Zane squinted. "Why... why am I tied up?"

"Zane!" Pixal hugged him, and he melted happily into her arms.

"Can I have some help?" Zane tried to move his hands.

"Oh, sorry." Pixal blushed.

"So, where are we? The last thing I remember is a lovaquis touching my face and- oh no." Zane's eyes widened. "Was I under a love spell?"

Pixal nodded grimly, and Zane ran his hand through his hair.

"Is Jay alright?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know." Pixal sighed. She hadn't thought about him.

"I think I should still pretend to be under the spell." Zane looked around the dreamscape.

"I think so too. We won't win a fight against an angry lovaquis." Pixal took Zane's hand in hers.

"Did my appearance change at all?" Zane asked.

"Yes, actually. Your eyes were darker." Pixal remembered. Zane shut his eyes for a second. When he opened them, his eyes were now the navy blue color.

"Like this?" Zane blinked.

"Yes. Now go out there and get Jay back." Pixal gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll try." Zane smiled, and the dreamscape faded.

He opened his eyes, and he was lying in a plush bed. A girl with a soft purple glow surrounding her slept next to him. He recognized that girl as the lovaquis, and prepared himself for a day of acting. She stirred. Zane gave her space, and tried to give himself a far off stare like he felt like he should have. She sat up, yawned, and nuzzled Zane's arm.

"Good morning, my love." She sighed. Zane sat there, stunned.

"Good morning." He stammered.

"I know it's early, but could you take some food down to the closet? I forgot to ask you last night." She yawned.

"Of course." Zane nodded. That must be where Jay was.

He prepared a breakfast of waffles and orange juice, one of Jay's favorites. As he shut the door behind him, he realized he forgot to ask where the closet was. But as he was about to turn around, he felt something down the hall. Realizing it was his sixth sense, and smiled and followed it. It led him to a locked door. Before he realized what he was doing, he had opened his wrist panel and was unlocking the door. He opened it, and Jay sat in a corner, huddled into a ball.

It was cold the night before, and Jay suffered all through the night, the wind from the window chilling him to the bone.

"Oh, it's you again." Jay sat up.

"Hello, Jay." Zane smiled. He gave the plate to him, and noticed his condition. Jay looked awful.

"Hey." Jay ignored Zane in favor of the food. Zane switched his eyes back to normal, and waited for Jay to look up from his food. When he did, his eyes grew wide.

"Your eyes. They're like... wait a minute. Zane?" Jay inched closer.

"Hello." Zane smiled, and spread his arms in a sign of good intentions. To his surprise, Jay dove into them, using Zane's power source to warm him up.

"So warm." Jay sighed. "I've missed you so much Zane. I'm being tortured down here." Jay hugged Zane tighter, drawing all the heat he could from his brother.

Zane held him, letting him warm up. "I've missed you too. Pixal had to restart me to get rid of the spell."

"Good old Pixal." Jay smiled. The two sat like this for a solid 10 minutes in silence.

After a while, Jay chuckled. "I can see why the ghost likes you. You're warmer than Kai. Not I've been in this scenario with him." Jay smiled, and drifted off to sleep. Zane closed his eyes. He would get Jay out of here. No matter what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, you guys are awesome! 19 reviews for 4 chapters? Thank you so much for the support on this story. I really appreciate it! (::) Cookies for all!**

* * *

Zane wished he could just sit there and let Jay sleep. He was curled against Zane, the chains making it slightly awkward. Jay was clearly sleep-deprived and malnourished. And Zane was living in luxury! Just as he was drifting off, he felt someone growing near. In a panic, Zane shoved Jay off, Jay snapping awake as he hit the cold floor. Zane snapped his eyes back to the navy, and waited for her to arrive.

"Zane, don't just dump me on the floor like that. That was the only good sleep I've had in-" Jay began, but was interrupted by the sudden swing of the door.

"Zane, you can't just leave me like that." She flung herself into Zane's arms, and he quietly accepted her affection.

"You look horrible." She peered at Jay. "I mean, really." She prodded Jay with her foot. Zane bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he would regret. She stared at Jay for a bit, and Jay fearfully stared back. Zane stood in awkward silence.

"You know what?" She bent down and grasped Jay's head in her hand. "I don't know why I'm keeping you alive."

"What! You can't just kill me!" Jay looked to Zane for assistance, but was greeted with an empty gaze. Jay cursed Zane's acting skills as he was pinned against the wall by her magic.

"Say goodbye, mortal." She sneered as her hand burst into purple flame. He felt something flash through his memory. His first date with Nya, when she had kissed him and he had unlocked his full potential. He felt tears threatening to creep out as he felt her pull her hand back to strike. He shut his eyes and waited for death. But nothing came. He opened his eyes, and Zane's eyes had snapped back to normal, and he was facing off with quite an angry Lovaquis.

"You've been lying to me this whole time! I thought you loved me!" She tried to guilt him as he held her back from Jay. He stayed silent, focusing all of his energy into restraining her. She suddenly set the hand that wasn't held by Zane on fire once again, and lunged for Jay. She managed to brush his arm, which burnt his skin quite badly. Jay cried out, and cradled his arm, tears leaking out of his eyes. She ripped the chains off of Jay's feet and clunked them onto Zane's wrists. She grabbed the gag that was originally for Jay off the floor and tied it around Zane's mouth.

"Stop! Please." Jay pleaded, collapsing on the floor, landing quite painfully on his hurt arm. Zane was equally as terrified.

"Why should I? Mortals have done nothing for me over the past few millennia. Why should I do something for them?" She conjured a purple chain made of magic and wrapped it around the bonds holding Zane's wrists, and dragged him out of the room.

"No!" Jay yelled as he ran for the door, and he got there right as she shut the door, trapping Jay inside.

"This is bad. This is really really bad!" Jay clutched his arm. Just then, he noticed something shining on the floor. He picked it up. It was the key that Zane had received a while ago. Jay had an idea. He twisted the key into the lock in the chains, and they fell off his hands. He was free! But the door only opened from the outside. So he just had to wait for her to come back. If she came back. Jay knew Zane was in grave danger, and he needed to get them out of here as fast as he could.

A couple hours later, Zane was realizing how Jay must've felt over the past few weeks. Except instead of being locked in a closet, he was tied around a bed post. She was off in another part of the castle, and Zane was left by himself. Pixal couldn't get through the barrier easily, so she didn't even keep him company. He perked up when the door creaked open, and she stormed in, hands smoking from anger. If looks could kill, Zane would be hanged, stabbed, beaten, and stabbed again for good measure. She then suddenly switched her mood into a sly smirk as she knelt down next to Zane.

"Hello, darling." She dug her fingers into Zane's chin. Her fingernails seemed to rip him open. Her other hand pulled his hair back, and she stayed there, inches away from him.

"It's just you and me." She giggled, and kissed Zane on the forehead. "You're still gorgeous. I can't stay mad at you when you're so cute." She let go of him and stood up. "But don't for a second you're ever leaving me. You can never escape. You're mine for all of eternity. Your friend? He can shrivel up and die for all I care." She sneered and slammed her fist on a table. "And if you can't learn to love me, you'll stay there, tied up and useless." She cackled as she walked out again.

Zane couldn't process anything else besides her scheme. If Jay didn't figure something out soon, this was not going to end happily ever after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long wait! Thanks for all of the love you guys. I'll try to update more. :D**

* * *

Jay mindlessly thumped his head against the wall. How long has it been since he had been outside? Would he ever be out in the clear blue skies again, racing the others for chore duty? Maybe Zane could think of something. But for all he knew, Zane could be rusting out in a garbage can somewhere. It was a grim thought, but not much had come forth to disprove it. It had been a day or so, and he had no food. He still had a bit of water left over, and he was trying to make it last.

"This is absolutely hopeless." Jay mumbled, sprawling out on the rocks. His arm still was tentative to the touch, but the cool environment was helping soothe the pain. Just as he was about to start his daily moping, a loud thump signaled someone's arrival.

The door was flung open, and a very angry Lovaquis stood, hands clenched into fists. She twisted her magic around Jay's midsection, and dragged him through the halls. After she tired of Jay's constant gripe, she pointed a very sharp dagger at him until he shut up. Nothing makes a guy nervous like holding a sword to his neck.

"Stupid... unbelievable... mortal..." She muttered under her breathe, and Jay could only assume that the bits he couldn't hear were probably not kid friendly.

After a great deal of walking, she finally arrived at a glossy black door that looked like it hadn't been touched for centuries. It seemed so out of place amoung the grays and deep purples and greens that decorated the palace walls.

"You will stay here until my husband and I are married." She hissed, and threw Jay inside, locking the door.

"Wait, what!? No!" Jay howled as the door slammed in his face. "Pixal's going to have me murdered! Married? This chick is crazy!" He slowly took in his surroundings, and found them rather disturbing.

Skulls adorned the walls, and bones lay littered around the floor. Dried blood was caked on blades of all sizes, chains wrapped around large wooden tables with straps in the sides, and old guillotines stood solemn in the corner. Jay's breathing became labored as he fully realized the trouble he was in. Zane's going to be married to this ghost chick, and he was trapped inside of a torture chamber. He felt like crying. There was no way to get out of here unless his friends came really soon. He needed them. Bad.

* * *

"Jay! Zane! We're home!" Kai called. The gang had just returned from Kai's old village, where they were helping to construct a new dojo. Zane and Jay had offered to stay behind and work on the Bounty while they were out. Instead, they came home to nothing but dust and scrap littered about the ship. Even the calendar was set to a few weeks ago.

"This isn't right." Cole said upon entering the cluttered space. "I expected more of Zane. Jay, not really. But Zane really let this place go!"

"I don't think they've been home. The calendar is three weeks back. Zane makes a habit of turning it every day." Kai was starting to feel nervous.

"Where are my students?" Sensei grumbled. "I anticipated a warm welcome."

"So did I." Nya sighed. She was hoping for a smooch, but she could live.

"I think they're in trouble." Kai turned to the rest.

"Kai might be right." Cole bit his lip as he connected the dots.

"Put your stuff down. We're leaving again." Sensei commanded.

"We just got home!" Lloyd walked in. "Woah! This place is a dump!"

"Zane and Jay are in trouble." Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "They need us."

"Ok, I'll be right out." Lloyd ducked in his room, and the ninja followed. They had a long quest ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dun dun duuuuuun! The ninja are here to save the day! And Zane's going to be married to an evil ghost... with Jay trapped in a torture chamber. Uh oh.**

* * *

A few days later, Jay jumped as the door creaked open.

"Zane?" He asked meekly, and was greeted with a harsh laugh.

"Nope. I know, you're thrilled to see me." Her fingers glowed purple as she lifted Jay off the floor, and blasted light onto the torches on the walls.

Jay looked with terror at the various instruments of torture laying scattered around that were now revealed. Knives, daggers, and branding irons hung on a rack across the back. Electric whips hung neatly arranged. Swords gleamed, eagerly awaiting to carve into the newcomer. Jay whimpered as he was held against the wall, limbs splayed. This was turning into one of those really dark books he accidently read under the guise that he wouldn't be scared to outside for a few days.

She strapped his arms to the wall, and left him hanging. He kicked his legs, desperate to break free. This is not how he wanted to die. He always liked to think that he'd go out fighting, not tortured to death by a love-crazy ghost.

"No use." She rolled her eyes. "You're my entertainment for a bit."

"Am I?" Jay shakily gulped as she inspected the daggers on the wall. She picked one out with an extremely thin tip, almost like a needle. She strut over to Jay, and sliced away the fabric from his mid-thigh, so his pant leg fell onto the floor. She paused, thinking, before strapping Jay's ankle down.

"Better." She cooed.

"Please." Jay shut his eyes, tears threatening to leak out. No! He wouldn't cry. He would stand strong and die a hero. Preferably not actually die though.

He was just about to open his eyes when he felt the dagger dig into his low thigh. He bit his tongue, and tensed his muscles. He felt her dragging it around. She wasn't trying to dig into his thigh like he thought she was. The Lovaquis was carving into him. His leg felt like it was consumed in flames, burning away and gnawing at his flesh. She pulled the dagger away, admired her work, and wiped the blood on Jay's shirt. Jay whimpered as she undid the bonds and he dropped to the floor.

She slammed the door behind her, and left Jay on the floor, breathing mangled, broken breaths.

"Nya? Sensei? Kai? Anyone?" Jay squeezed a pole to ease the pain so hard his knuckles were white, and allowed himself to cry.

He finally gathered the strength to inspect the damage done to his leg. He gasped. It was his symbol, the one displayed on his gi. Except instead of being worn as a display of power, it was carved into him as a sign of submission. This only made him cry harder, and eventually, his weariness lured him into a fretful sleep, surrounded by tools that would eventually kill him.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Sensei inspected his team.

"Yup." Cole ran his fingers over his scythe at his back.

"You betcha." Kai clenched his hand.

"Let's go." Nya led the ninja onward to the one place where they could get help. Dr. Julien's workshop.

The ninja entered quietly, hoping to spot the Falcon preening his feathers. To their relief, the Falcon sat, napping, on a birch post.

"Hey little guy." Nya gently stroked the Falcon, and he gently ruffled his feathers in greeting.

"We need your help. We think Zane's in trouble." Kai explained. The Falcon squawked in alarm.

"I know, I know." Cole sighed. "We're worried too."

"We need you to track him and lead us to him." Nya reluctantly ordered. She knew Zane hated that his every move could be monitored, so she tried never to use it. But she assumed he wouldn't feel the same now.

The falcon bobbed his head, and flew through a trap door in the ceiling. The ninja followed up the stairs, and they were off.

"For Jay and Zane!" Lloyd cheered.

The others echoed, and the gang strode off into the forest.

* * *

Zane wanted nothing more than to free himself and Jay from this wretched castle. As far as he knew, Jay was still locked in that closet, with no food. Granted, he didn't have any either, but it was different.

"Hello, darling." She giggled and snuggled herself next to Zane.

"Guess what?" She stroked Zane's cheek. "We're getting married!"

Zane jolted up, his pleas muffled by the cloth.

"So exciting, right? Once we're bound," She whispered in his ear. "You'll join me in the realm of the dead forever." She sighed, and kissed his forehead. Zane struggled with his chains, and looked, pleading, into her cold blue eyes.

"You're not getting away so easily. It's time I go and feed your pathetic blue friend anyway." She stood, stretched, and grabbed leftover chicken and some water.

She floated through the halls, dreaming of what to do to this mortal next. She could shock him, but that seemed too basic. She could just cut him a lot, but he would die too fast. Before she knew it, she was at the black door. She unlocked and opened the door, and peered at his crumpled form in the fairly-well lit chamber. In the two days she was gone, the design had scabbed over, and he had obviously exhausted himself.

"It's you again." He spat, and shakily leaned on his good arm.

"Yup. But my visit's bittersweet." She smiled, and dropped the chicken and set the water on the floor next to him. "There."

He glanced at her suspiciously, and slowly began to accept the offer, devouring it quickly after a while. She looked away, disgusted.

"What? Are you too high and mighty for normal human behavior?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am." She smoothed her hair.

"You don't deserve him." Jay spat. "He is one of the most caring, thoughtful, and selfless people I know. You? You take others away from their families to fuel your own desires. You kill instead of save."

Out of sudden anger, she tore a fire whip from the wall. She threw Jay against the opposing wall and help him there with straps. She turned on the whip, and heat coursed through the weapon. She lashed out, running the flame across his chest. Jay's screams echoed through the halls. She turned off the whip, threw it down, and stormed off, leaving Jay suspended. Jay soon fell unconscious, the smell of burnt fabric and flesh hanging in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow... That was dark, even for me. 0_0**

* * *

"We have to be almost there, right guys?" Kai panted. They had been moving for, what, a few hours now?

The Falcon chirped in response, and he took that as a good sign.

"I hope we're not too late." Cole looked worriedly around him, the trees becoming thicker.

"I think we're here, guys." Lloyd abruptly stopped, and Nya almost fell into him.

"Yup." She looked ahead. A massive castle loomed in front of them. A faint purple glow surrounded the area. Lloyd brought his hands together to blast his way in, but nothing happened.

"My powers aren't working." Lloyd looked, distressed, at the others, who attempted to use theirs too.

"Lloyd's right. They aren't working!" Kai attempted to set his fingers alight, but they stayed cold.

"Well, it looks like we're using my brute strength here." Cole cracked his knuckles, and charged the door. It burst open, and fell inside. The Falcon burst inside, and raced down a hallway. The ninja scrambled after him, and came to a door.

Nya knocked, and heard nothing inside. She opened, and gasped as she saw Zane. He was sleeping, head drooped. His hands were tied behind his back, wrapped around a bedpost. His gag rippled slightly with his faint breathing. Cole ran over and shook Zane awake. The bound ice ninja jumped, and his eyes lit up when he noticed Cole staring back at him.

"Are you ok? Who am I kidding, you're tied up." Cole ripped the gag off, and Zane immediately started rattling off information.

"Jay's in trouble. We need to get down there. He-"

"Woah. Slow down." Cole dug his fingers into the chain hooks to break them.

They eventually snapped, and Zane shakily rose to his feet.

"Follow me." Zane ran down the hall. The others followed.

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is to see you. I don't think I could handle you dying again." Kai sighed of relief.

"So why were you tied to a bedpost?" Lloyd was insanely curious.

"Long story short, a Lovaquis cast a love spell on me, locked Jay in a cell, Pixal visited me in a dreamscape and broke me of that spell, I faked being in love, she found out and burned Jay and tied me up. Plus, she was going to try and marry me." Zane summarized, and the others fell silent, processing this information.

After a while, Nya piped up. "Wow. That's crazy."

"No kidding." Cole shook his head.

"Here we are." Zane stopped at the closet, which was flung wide open. "This... isn't right. This should be shut. And Jay should be here." Zane gulped. Just as he was about to suggest an idea, screams echoed down the hall.

"Jay!" Nya yelled, and she was only a blur as she ran past the others. They scrambled after.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Cole tried to push the thought of Jay lying dead on the floor out of his head.

The sound led them to a black door, where an angry ghost girl had just slammed it behind her. Her eyes bugged out when she saw Zane and company.

"How did you- what?" She fumbled with the sword at her side.

"Let us by." Zane stepped forward. She brushed past him, and gazed at Cole instead.

"Heeey, you're cute." She twirled her hair and blew a kiss to the highly confused earth ninja.

"Um, is the ghost you were telling us about, Zane?" Cole glanced at him, and was met with a nod.

"Let. Us. Through." Nya growled.

"Why, are you his girlfriend or something? If so, you have really bad taste." She laughed, and backed against the door.

"In fact, I am. Sort of." She shrugged and drew her katanas.

"Oh, you're going to fight me over him?" She smirked.

"If I really have to." Nya sighed.

"Have it your way." The Lovaquis snarled, and surrounded the remaining boys in a force field. "Just so they can't interfere." She chuckled, and drew her own ghostly weapons.

Nya and the Lovaquis circled each other, each waiting for an opening. The girl struck first, her blade colliding with the wall behind Nya as she ducked out of the way. Nya swung at her legs, and the girl simply floated upwards.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" The Lovaquis laughed.

Nya stepped to the side.

"I don't have to." Nya winked and opened the door behind her, stepped in, and shut it. The door clicked, and Nya barricaded it with a few spare swords before looking around. As her eyes fell upon Jay, she gasped, and dropped her swords in shock. How would she fix this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the support on this story, cookies for all! (::) (::)**

* * *

The Lovaquis hovered in shock for a second, mulling over what had just happened. That girl was in the room with all of the weapons! The Lovaquis shook her head and faced the pack of boys, their hands pressed against the force field.

"You're all part of the same team, huh? How nice." She rested her forearm on the shield, and it swirled under her touch.

Everyone minus Zane nodded and murmured agreements, and Cole elbowed him. Zane snapped out of his thoughts and, although he had no idea what was happening, nodded along with them.

"Such a shame that you don't like me." She sighed, and stared at Zane through the barrier. "We could have been quite the power couple." She chuckled. Kai rolled his eyes, and the ghost glared at him.

"Stupid humans." She grumbled, and turned her attention towards the door. "Wonder what she's doing in there. I imagine he's dead by now unless she's 'the Ninja of Miracles.'" She laughed.

Inside the room Nya was desperately tugging at the chains. "Come... loose... stupid..." She grunted, and the chains snapped from the wall, causing Nya to fall backwards.

The unconscious Jay slid to the floor, collapsing at her feet. She flipped him over, and could only stare, mouth agape, as she finally saw Jay's wounds in full. There was a massive gash across his entire chest, cuts on his leg, and his head was badly bruised. Not to mention the starvation and dehydration.

"Pull yourself together, Nya." Her hands shook as she held a few gentle fingers to the vein under his chin to check for a pulse. Her fingers glided over his skin until she felt a slow, weak beat. She sighed with relief, and she felt him rouse a bit.

"Jay?" She sit back to give him room.

"Nya?" He groaned, his hand making its way to his chest. "How bad is it?" His eyes were still shut.

"Ummm..." Nya pursed her lips. "I don't think you're going to die."

"I guess that's some help." Jay tensed a bit from the sudden wave of pain he felt from his chest.

"How bad do you hurt?" Nya leaned over him.

"Awful. Probably should be in the ER right now." Jay moaned.

"I know that." Nya shook her head. "Well, I have an angry ghost to go fight, if you excuse me." Nya stood, and Jay rested a hand on her foot.

"Wait. Let me tell you something first." Jay beckoned her down again.

"Yeah?" She lowered herself into a squat.

"If either you or I don't make it out of here alive..." Jay grimaced at the thought. "I... I love you." He smiled.

"I..." Nya sighed. "I love you too." She kissed Jay on the forehead before standing up.

"Also, if you can find a way to flirt with her, take the chance." Jay weakly chuckled.

"Flirt? Oh, Kai's never going to let me live this down." She cracker her knuckles, and went to un-barricade the door.

She stepped out to find the Lovaquis inspecting her fingernails.

"Wow. I honestly thought you'd die in there with him." She sneered.

"Yeah, no." Nya shrugged, and drew her katanas again.

"Really? Again? You're no fun." The Lovaquis shook her head, and lunged for Nya.

"Gotta say." Nya braced herself. "You're pretty beautiful."

You could hear a pin drop in the boy's circle. The looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Really? You're sweet." The ghost smiled with fake gratitude, and fixed her countenance into a much more fierce expression.

"No, really." Nya dodged a swing. "Your eyes are gorgeous." Nya found it hard to flirt, as Kai never let a gut get near her, much less flirt with her.

"You really think so?" The Lovaquis wasn't easily fooled, but her narcissistic streak was taking over.

"Of course. Your hair and skin too." Nya winked, and the Lovaquis' attacks slowed.

"So he's not your boyfriend then, right? Unless you're-"

"That's not the point!" Nya interrupted. "The point is that you're, mind the pun, dead beautiful."

"Ok..." The Lovaquis wasn't sure what to do. Does she want a relationship or is she just complementing her?

As she pondered this, she was unknowingly letting her shield grow weaker and weaker. The boys quietly snuck out. They slowly snuck around to behind her. She felt something wrong, and turned around too late.

"Wait, what?" She yelped as the boys attacked, pinning her to the ground.

"This is for typing our brother to a bedpost." Cole smirked, and tied the Lovaquis' arms to her side. He high-fived Lloyd.

"Wait, what about Jay?" Kai looked nervously towards the door.

"We should probably get him out of here." Nya realized, and the ninja went to collect their friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai led the way, shoving the door open. It was quite heavy, and even he found himself grunting with the effort. Nya snickered, and lifted up on the door handle, causing the door to lift up on its hinges ever so slightly. The door swung open with ease, and Kai huffed. His anger soon disappeared as he saw Jay lying on the ground.

"Jay! What happened to you?" Kai knelt by him. The others, with similar reactions, did the same.

"A lot of things." A faint smile crossed his face before it fell once again.

"You're going to be ok." Zane analyzed. "As long as we can get you to a hospital soon."

"Thanks." Jay shut his eyes again.

"Stay with us now, bud. We need you." Cole tapped Jay's forehead.

"Ok, ok. Being fatally wounded really takes some energy, you know." Jay allowed his eyes to flutter open again, and he fixated them on his friends, one by one.

"I bet it does." Kai chuckled. "Now, let's get you out of here. Could you go outside and contact Pixal to get us Sensei, Zane?"

"On it." Zane nodded, and hastily made his way outside.

"Now, what do we do about the angry ghost girl that's currently tied up outside?" Lloyd turned his head towards the door where Zane had just exited.

"Well, we can't leave her here to torture more citizens." Cole said, grimacing at the numerous weapons hanging around the room.

"Kryptarium Prison, anyone?" Kai shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Nya nodded.

"I'll wait here with Jay until Sensei gets here." Cole rested on the stone floor, leaning against the wall.

"That works." Lloyd confirmed, and the three walked out, leaving Cole alone with the tired Lighting Ninja.

"So." Cole paused. "We know Zane's side of the story. what happened to you?"

"Well, I was locked in a closet for a while. But then she caught Zane hanging out with me for too long. So she investigated and he had broken free of the spell, so tied Zane up... somewhere, and threw me here." Jay took as deep of breath as he could, preparing himself for the next part. "If you look at exhibit A," Jay shifted his leg to draw attention to it. "You'll see the first thing she did to me."

Cole inhaled sharply as his eyes feel upon the engraving dug into Jay's leg.

"Jay, that's... terrible." Cole ran his fingers around the cut.

"Yeah. I've noticed. A while after that, she showed up again, and I may of said the wrong things and ended up like this." Jay sighed.

"That's our Jay." Cole shook his head. And just like that, Zane reappeared in the doorway.

"Sensei's on his way. I'll help escort Jay outside." Zane stepped inside, bending down to pick up Jay.

"No, I got it. You run on ahead. It'll be easier with my strength." Cole gently scooped up Jay, and Zane nodded.

"As you wish." He glanced over Jay once more, and held the door open for Cole as he cradled Jay, who was starting to drift off. Cole jostled him a bit, worrying that if Jay fell asleep, he might not wake up.

His black uniform was stained with spots of red as he made his way outside, following Zane. The nindroid seemed solemn as he walked out, even more than his usual blank stare. He was obviously upset, but hiding it for Jay's sake.

"You ok, bud?" Cole quickened his pace to catch up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Zane waved him off.

"You're not fine. Come on, Frosty." Cole kept up with Zane's brisk pace, careful not to bounce Jay.

"I told you, I'm fine." Zane turned his head away, choosing to watch the old bricks instead.

Cole sighed, but didn't push further. Maybe he'd be more open to conversation once Jay was ok. The two eventually reached the entrance, where the Bounty was waiting. Sensei stood by himself, leaning over the railing. Cole figured the others had already left for the prison, with the cursing ghost in tow. Cole gingerly climbed the chain, and Zane helped him lift Jay onto the deck.

"Oh, Jay." Sensei sighed as Jay smiled weakly up at his teacher.

Cole carried Jay into the bedroom and wrapped a makeshift bandage around his chest with Zane's help.

Sensei prepared some pain-relief tea while Zane steered the Bounty towards the nearest hospital. Jay eagerly downed the tea, and gladly accepted the warm blankets thrust upon him. With Cole keeping watch over Jay's medical condition, the exhausted Lightning Ninja finally got some well-overdue sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

In the hospital room, Zane sat by Jay's bed, keeping watch as the Lightning Ninja slept. A heart monitor close by made a steady beeping as the injured ninja slumbered. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his leg, where the doctors had told Zane it might scar. Jay hadn't been notified, however. The gash across his chest was stitched shut, but evidence of starvation still made its mark on his skin.

Zane sighed, and ran a hand across his own wrists. Pixal had been silent, letting Zane think. But, feeling his depression, decided that what he needed was some comfort.

"It's not your fault, Zane." Pixal reassured him, appearing in her corner of his display.

"I know it's not, but yet, I feel... guilt." Zane shifted in his seat.

"Everyone does. But you can't change what's happen. Jay's made it clear that he doesn't blame anyone for the events that happened." Pixal was glad to be back with Zane. Being stuck in a dreamscape sort of place gets lonely after a time.

After not receiving a response from her companion, she decided to get some rest. She exited Zane's view and shut down for the night, leaving Zane alone once more.

"Goodnight, Pixal." Zane muttered, and resumed his routine of watching over Jay.

At Kryptarium Prison, the ninja had just finished locking the Lovaquis behind bars. She scowled, and barked out a few curses at the group of ninja, plus a snickering samurai.

As they walked away, Cole couldn't help but linger. If she wasn't so evil, the ghost might have been quite beautiful. Golden curls, light blue eyes, and soft features all covered by a faint purple glow. She winked, and his heart couldn't help but threaten to leap right out of his chest. Cole snapped out of his trance, shook his head, and went to catch up with the others.

The ninja walked out to see the Bounty waiting or them outside. They climbed on, only to find no one but Sensei.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd asked, plopping on the couch. Sensei sat opposite, reading.

"With Jay at the hospital. They would only let one of us stay overnight. I tried to convince him to accompany me back to the Bounty, but he was insistent upon staying next to Jay." Sensei turned the page of his book.

"Really? You're just going to let him stay awake all night? He hasn't even slept in his own bed for a few weeks now." Nya couldn't wait to hit the sack and call it a night.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I can make an exception, seeing all he's been through recently." Sensei said.

"You've got me there." Kai crash landed next to Lloyd.

"What exactly happened to them? I was never told." Sensei sipped a cup of tea next to him.

"Well, I was filled on Zane's side after. Here it goes." Cole began. He told the whole story, and the others occasionally put in comments. Sensei only sipped his tea in response.

"Is that it? Two of your students almost died and tea sipping is your reaction?" Kai shook his head. "I'm off to bed, see you." And just like that, Kai had left.

"I'm kind of with Kai." Cole leaned up against a doorway.

"I'm merely thinking. Now that I know both of them are alright, it's not such a worry to me." Sensei set his teacup down on a platter.

"That's true." Nya yawned and rubber her eyes. "I'm going to get some beauty sleep. Good night." She shuffled her way to her bedroom. The others echoed their goodnights and made their way off to bed.

The next morning, the others made their way to the hospital, expecting to see Zane asleep in a chair. They were shocked to find him awake, his bright blue eyes slightly more dull.

"Have you been up all night?" Lloyd said with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes, I have." Zane mumbled, his chin resting on his hand.

"Dude. Go to bed. He's not going to die while you sleep." Kai rolled his eyes.

"I know." The Ninja of Ice had been ignoring warnings in his head to get some rest, and he truly was tired.

"You've a rough few weeks, You deserve some sleep. By the way, how long has it been since you've eaten anything?" Cole curiously say down next to him.

"Two weeks ago, perhaps." Zane muttered. Cole ran a hand through his hair.

"I practically eat all day! Aren't you starving?" Cole had to chuckled a bit at the thought of him going a day without munching on a pastry or two.

"I suppose." Zane sighed. He stood up, and Pixal sensed the movement. She appeared on his display once more.

"You're finally going to move?" She smiled.

"I assume they're going to make me." Zane shook his head as he shut the door behind him. He made his way to the Bounty, the nurses giving him surprised looks. They weren't used to visitors staying for that long.

Sensei noted Zane's entrance, but said nothing as the white clad figure fixed himself a sandwich in the kitchen. it was only when the falcon swooped in that Sensei got the first real emotion out of Zane for a day.

"Hello, my feather friend." Zane was extremely happy as the falcon nuzzled him from his shoulder perch. The bird responded with happy chirps and stepped closer to Zane's head.

Zane, content with his companion, ate his food in silence, just realizing how much he'd missed simply having a pleasant meal. After one last happy chirp, the falcon flew off so Zane could obtain some much needed rest.

In the hospital room, Jay was awakening from his anesthesia produced sleep.

"Jay?" Kai questioned, coming closer to the bedside.

"Hey Kai." Jay said, his voice floaty and aloof. "How long have I been out?"

"About 15 hours or so." Kai guessed.

Jay looked around, and frowned.

"Where's Zane?" Jay's thoughts immediately scattered.

"Relax, please. He's on the Bounty. He was in here all night with you. No sleep." Nya chuckled.

"Oh. Well, that's good." Jay's tension dissipated as the crew gathered around him.

"Poor guy's really worrying himself sick. I bet some food and some sleep will do that for him." Lloyd said, thinking about Zane's gloomy state a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah. Does anyone know what's wrong with me?" Jay grimaced, thinking about yesterday's horrid events.

"You have stitches all along your chest. And..." Kai was hesitant to say anything else.

"What about my leg?" Jay asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"The doctors said it could scar." Kai felt horrible watching Jay's face fall.

"O- oh." Jay shut his eyes. Would he really have to live with it forever.

"I'm so sorry Jay." Nya rested her hand on his, squeezing it ever so gently. Jay took a deep breath. Whatever would happen next, Jay was certain he could make it through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Depending on whether I want to continue this or not, this is either the final chapter or the final chapter with a sequel coming. Either way, enjoy the last chapter of Dead Love!**

* * *

Zane woke up several hours later, and sleepily gazed around his room, forgetting for a moment the events of the previous weeks. His lazy smile quickly turned grim as he planted his feet on the wooden floor. He concluded that the others were still with Jay, for the Bounty was all too silent. The Falcon barged in once more, demanding some affection from the solemn Ninja of Ice. The talons of his feathered friend threatened to shred Zane's pristine pajamas into striped pieces as he walked out onto the deck.

It was the evening now, and Zane could tell his sleep schedule would be thrown off for days. Then again, it would have been thrown off anyway. A deep exhale calmed the nindroid's mind as he settled down in the middle of the deck. Some meditation ought to do the trick. His hands resting gently on his knees, Zane started to zone out when a loud clunk startled him.

Peering over the deck, Zane couldn't help but smile when he observed Kai waving up at him. A rock was falling, having just hit the Bounty's guard rail.

"Could you let the anchor down?" The Fire Ninja called up, his hands cupping around his mouth.

Zane nodded and let the anchor lower, the chains creaking ever so slightly.

Kai, Cole and Lloyd soon scaled the railing of the Bounty, and Cole filled Zane in on Jay's condition. Zane was relieved to know that Jay was healing quickly, and would be out of the hospital sooner than the doctors anticipated.

Zane prepared the other four, plus himself, a fast meal of chicken alfredo, and the four ate in relative peace.

"Good to be back, huh?" Nya stretched as he set a fork down on his now empty plate.

"Of course." Zane smiled, mirroring her action.

"We missed you and Jay while we were at Kai's village. Jay's jokes can get old pretty fast, but all irritation aside, Kai's not the funniest guy." Cole winked at Zane, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Your cooking, too." Lloyd smiled

"Yeah." Kai agreed with the last part.

"Where's Sensei?" Zane noticed the absence of his mentor.

"Still with Jay." Cole took another mouthful of pasta.

Zane wanted to leave and visit his friend once more, but decided against it, reasoning that Sensei might disapprove of him not resting up. So, he settled down with a book and chose to spend the night reading.

Sensei sat quietly as Jay drifted in and out of consciousness. He had just been administered a new painkiller to help with his chest, and it was making him extremely tired. Sensei turned to observe the chart sitting next to him, which had multiple numbers and charts plastered all about. After a few seconds of attempting to read the medical information, he turned back to Jay to see the injured ninja staring right at him.

"Hi." Jay croaked, a small smile touched the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Jay. I see you're awake." Sensei folded his hands in his lap.

"Yeah. All these meds are making it really hard." Jay sleepily blinked, adjusted his position under the sheets.

"I would assume so. You're handling it very well." Sensei couldn't help but smile at his student's optimism.

"Thanks." Jay let out a weak, dry laugh. "By the way, the others have told me about Zane. Can you tell the guy to stop being so hard on himself?"

"I haven't heard about this. Please do tell me." Sensei was curious as to what Jay meant.

"I heard that he was in here for a while when I was sleeping. Beating himself up for what happened. Just tell him not to feel bad, 'm'kay?" Jay allowed his head to fall back onto his pillow, which crinkled a bit.

"These hospital beds have always freaked me out a bit. They're just so clean and plain. And you never want to be in one." Jay chuckled.

"I agree, they are a bad omen." Sensei said, prodding the edge of the bed with his staff. He was surprised by how stiff it was. Their conversation was quickly interrupted when a few nurses came in with all sorts of medical items. Jay's smile fell as he noticed the equipment.

"You might want to leave now." Jay laughed nervously as one picked up a needle. Jay squeaked out a plea for help as Sensei exited the room.

Sensei shook his head at Jay's sharp outcry as he shut the door behind him. After all he's been through, a simple needle frightens him the most! Sensei couldn't suppress a smile as he exited the hospital, his staff clicking on the tile floor.

* * *

Far away, a girl smiled cruelly as two guards fell dead beside her, screams still frozen on their lifeless faces. Purple magic laced her delicate fingers as she simply stepped outside her cell.

"Idiots." She laughed as she waltzed down the hall, binding any guard who tried to alert his comrades. As red lights and sirens indicated she had been seen, she silenced them with a flick of her wrist. Thoughts twisted her way through her mind and made the spells more vicious and deleterious with each guard she wrought pain upon.

Cold and clean air greeted her as she stepped outside. She had one goal, and one goal only. No matter who she had to kill, kidnap, hurt, or cast a spell upon, she would complete her goal with an elegant flair.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered, and began her conquest to wed a fiancé who just wouldn't love her back. She would make him love her, no matter the horrible things she had to do.

"Zane... I love you." She sighed as she made her way into the darkness, following the stars to her one true love, who's love story was only beginning.


End file.
